bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Symonds
|hometown = Birmingham, England |occupation = Cricketer |knownfor = |spouse = Brooke Symonds (m. 2004–2005) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 5 |Year = 2011 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Guest |Currently1 = Left (Guest) |Place = 8th |Days = 10 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = RoySymonds63 |InstagramUserName = }} is a guest contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 5. Biography One of Symonds' biological parents was of West Indian background and the other was believed to be of Danish or Swedish descent. Symonds' adoptive parents Ken and Barbara moved to Australia shortly after his adoption, when he was three months old. Of the adopted siblings, Louise Symonds participated in Gladiators. He also has two non-adopted siblings. He spent the early part of his childhood in Charters Towers, northern Queensland, where his father Ken taught at the private fee paying All Souls St Gabriels School, which Andrew attended. He showed sporting prowess from a very early age. "Dad was cricket mad. He’d throw balls to me five or six days a week, before school, after school. And we’d play all sorts of games inside the house with ping-pong balls and Christmas decorations." Much of his junior cricket was played in Townsville for the Wanderers club, father and son making the 270-kilometre return trip sometimes twice a week.6 The family later moved to the Gold Coast, where his parents were on the staff of All Saints Anglican School in Merrimac. Symonds was a student at the school. Career He made his ODI debut for Australia in 1998, against Pakistan at Lahore. He bowled just two overs, and didn’t get an opportunity to bat. He had to wait six years from then to make his Test debut, before eventually playing against Sri Lanka at Galle in 2004. He was dismissed for a duck in the first innings, before making 24 in the second. He picked up a wicket in the first innings. He made his T20I debut in 2005 against New Zealand, smashing 32 runs off just 13 balls as Australia cantered to victory. His career picked up pace after 2003 World Cup where he scored an unmatchable 143 off 125 balls to lead Australia from a score of 86/4 to a 300 plus score. From then he averaged nearly 45 in all formats with a strike rate of 90-plus. Known for his aggressive behavior, his temperament became a problem when he skipped a team meeting in 2005 to go fishing for which he was sacked from the national team. In the same year he was banned for two ODIs when he turned up drunk on the morning of the match against Bangladesh. He scored 16 sixes and build up a score of 254 not out in county cricket in 1994. which was a record for the most sixes hit in a First class innings which remained unbroken for 20 years. This record was later broken by Colin Munro of New Zealand who recorded 23 sixes during a game between Auckland and Central Districts in March 2015. Symonds broke the team rule against drinking and was thereby dropped from the squad in England on 2009 World T20 and following that his contract with Cricket Australia was annulled. He played himself in the 2011 Bollywood movie Patiala House, in which Akshay Kumar played the leading role. Symonds was the second international cricketer, after Vinod Kambli, to enter the Bigg Boss house. He made a wild card entry into the show. As speaking in English was strictly prohibited in the house, Pooja Misrra, one of the most controversial Indian contestants of Bigg Boss, acted as a translator for Symonds. Guest History - Bigg Boss Hindi 5) Nominations History Trivia Post Bigg Boss, he retired from cricket in February 2012. References Category:1975 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 5 Contestants Category:Guest Contestants Category:International Contestants Category:Cricketers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:8th Place